What Brings Us Together
by WoodenDuck
Summary: Craig is living with old friends in a dorm. Now after fives years gone Tweek is forced into the dorm to finish college. What happened those five years ago, why did Tweek leave? And who's fault was it? Creek, Dip other pairings in the background.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here we have the first chapter. I don't know if I will be able to finish this, or make it good. Because I often just give up in the middle of the story. And this time I'm trying another way to writhe, instead of writing all of it in the same go I will writhe them when I'm having enough inspiration do to so. So I don't know how far this will take me :). I post the second chapter together with this but I don't know when the next one will come. But I hope you will enjoy what i can give you.

* * *

Chapter 1

You know those childhood friends you grew up with? Those that follows your through your life, sees every change in life and basically knows everything about you and that you wants to leave behind when you grow up. Yeah you love them, but you really, really wish that you can move on with your life and if they stay you just can't.

Well I live with them, and I'm already on sophomore year of College and I'm still stuck with the same old friends. And all the South Park kids have been stuck into the same dorm, probably just to get rid of us.

It's not that awful, I'm maybe aggravating things. But I'm pretty fucking tired of always see the same faces from when I grew up. And it's now that we really bond, all my parents close friends are from these years of their life. So I'm stuck with them.

Some of them are okay, like Clyde and Token that is in the room next to me. But for fuck sake, I'm sharing room with the anti-Christ. The smell of smoke is forever ingrained into our room, he puts fire on _everything_. And when I say everything I fucking mean _**everything. **_After the third time eating flambéed food we decided that he wasn't allowed into the kitchen without supervising.

And then we have those assholes, I'm stuck with waking up to see the ugly faces of Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman every day! We live in the same dorm, so it's impossible to avoid them. The schedule the girls made forces us to cook food together, wash together and clean together. And when you want to watch the TV, they always snog the remote to watch _The Terrance and Philip show. _Is it too much for me to ask to watch _Red Racer_ at least once?

The girls are okay, I guess. Without them we guys would never keep the place clean, and we probably wouldn't have any food either. They are the once that shops for us, although they don't buy beer for us.

But I guess we get enough from Kenny and Damien. They work at a bar in the evenings, their boss allows them to take home the left over drinks after the night have ended. But then they have to stay all the night, which doesn't give them enough sleep.

Bebe and Wendy share rooms, the one closest to the bathroom. They always takes it first thing in the morning, we have to shower in the cold water they leaves for us.

Cartman and Kenny is closest to the kitchen, both of them is like a fucking bottomless pit. They eat everything, I can forgive Kenny because this is probably the first time he is allowed to have a decent meal whenever he wants. But Cartman better stay away from our chips, because he never eats the green shit that is healthy for us. No he eats our ice-cream, candy and all that other stuff.

So yeah my name is Craig Tucker, and I'm never going to get rid of the annoying persons from South Park.

* * *

"Big announcement, we're having going to have another dorm-friend"

I lifted my gaze from the noodles, it was Clyde cooking and he couldn't make anything eatable even under gun threat. So after some nagging they decided that he would learn how to do instant food. But I think that none of the people at the table actually could say that they were good at cooking. I mean come on we are nineteen years old teens, we aren't supposed to no how a pan work. Not that I'm one of those guys that says that our female counterpart should be in the kitchen, it's just safer then.

No fire; and no disgusting goo that have the disturbing color of piss.

"Who is it?" Token asks.

Because we all know that it will be another South Parker, no one else would ever be sent to this little group of outsiders. And then it will be nice to know who, I dearly hope that it's not another person I can't tolerate.

"I… actually don't know" she hesitates.

"How can't you not know?" Kyle perks from the couch.

"Isn't it your mother that arranges the whole thing?"

It is. Wendy's mother is the one that helped us get here. She helped all of us get into college, some of us needed it some of us didn't. But it helped a lot; I probably would have ended up working at my dad's work in South Park. And that is the only reason that I stay, because fuck I don't want to end up like my dad.

"Yeah, but she haven't said who it is, but they will arrive soon, to look around"

Token's parents is the one that helped us buy the place, our student dorm isn't really a part of the school's dorm like the others. It's the state that rents it for the student of Denver's college; we all have to pay rent, so all of us have a job.

"Why is she coming? Shouldn't it be the kid's parents?" Damien frowns.

"I know, when I was left here my parents was all over me"

I grunt; Clyde's parents are the most annoying I know. They remind me of the Christmas cards you see in the windows, all apple-cheeked and happy. Their smile looks like their faces have cramp. Just to get the image out of my head I flip of Clyde, who chuckles. He knows how my mind works so he's not offended.

"Well, it will be fun with some new faces" Kenny laughs.

"Fuck no, if it's some weirdo I will punch him"

The whole table sights and Cartman bites back the comment. I didn't really want another person there, but to punch the poor guy/girl would just be over doing it. And it would give them another hand in the rent; Stan had just lost his job after being drunk in the work place. Kyle was more than angry with the raven.

Stan still had a slight drinking problem, but not as bad as it had been. After Damien threatened that he would put the alcohol on fire if he had to drive the raven to the hospital again, Stan had started to take care of his problem. And after losing his job he had stopped drinking. More because another threat from the redhead saying that he would put him in a therapy group, than he actually wanting to quit, I don't think he will manage.

It's my time to do the dishes, together with Damien. The anti-Christ is more playful than you would think. When we're done both of us are soaked, because Damien found it funny to pour the oily water over me. And I'm not going down without a fight, so I did the same. The fights end with us being thrown out of the kitchen by Bebe, so we're not really done with the dishes just done with trying to do them.

A soft knock on the door alert us that Wendy's mother are here. Damien is the one that opens the door, completely ignoring that his clothes are greasy by the water.

There are three persons at the door, not two like it should be. And the tallest of them is glaring right at me when our eyes meets, and I have no idea why Tweek is glaring at me. Or why there is another blonde hiding behind his back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay this chapter can be pretty weird, because I like to ramble and just write all the shit that comes to my mind. So yeah enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

I hate my hometown. I really, really hate it.

But the town that had rejected me five years ago showed no mercy. Because again I was dragged down, forced to go back to the place I hate so much.

Or that's not really right, I don't hate the town. What can some houses do to harm me, except if they suddenly came to life and wanted my blood? But that's not the point; the point is it's the people I hate. The people that show no compassion towards anyone different, and fuck I'm pretty fucking different. I don't think I ever be able to really live my life normal, and that's all _his _fault.

But I'm not going to give _him_ the pleasure of knowing that he have fucked me over, if I happens to see _him_ now when I return I'm going to hold my chin high. And when we're alone I'm going to take my revenge.

It's going to be bitter, but what revenge isn't bitter. But also so sweet, so I guess it will be bittersweet. I like that, my coffee tastes like that.

That's not the reason I'm back. My parents is the reason, they didn't like me running away, I was just a child, fourteen. But they wouldn't do anything for me, they didn't even believe me. _It's all in your head,_ is what they think.

Now they want me back, and I know it's just for their own good. They don't want to be the couple with the fucked up kid; they want a child they can be proud about. So they forcing me back to school, it's not like I quit. I continued school, even when I left.

But they're sending me to college, I don't know why. Maybe they're sacrificing me to the underpantsgnomes, they're also in this town, hadn't I escaped them?

_Calm down, don't give __**him**__ the pleasure of seeing you like that, keep your chin high like you mean it, like yo__u're proud of yourself._

Am I proud of myself?

I really hate the people of this town; the woman that's taking me to college refuses to listen to me. She doesn't understand what I'm trying to say to her.

"But you can't really take him with you. Can't you leave him with his parents?"

"No"

_Keep your temper._

"And why is that?"

"He doesn't have any"

"Oh, but then who takes care of him?"

"I do, that's why he have to come with me"

_Keep your TEMPER._

Maybe I should start take my medication again, but I don't want to. I want to be normal, not a fuck up. That's why I forced my voice into this weird shadow of my old voice. Without the stuttering or the noises, that's not normal.

"Okay, then he can live with you until I find somewhere else"

"His eighteen, he can choose on his own"

"Then he doesn't have to live with you"

"Yes he does"

Doesn't she understand; we have to keep together?

She sights, she's given up. That's nice, now she won't bother me anymore, but it still means she doesn't understands. Not that she's even trying to understand us.

I find him just outside the house, playing with the grass in the garden, knotting it together in small lumps.

"Pip, we're leaving"

"Righto, where are we going now?"

He's used to it by now, my constant moving, if we stay in one place to long someone can track us down. I just don't know who.

"To live with some… friends. Classmates"

"Oh, for how long?"

"How long do you go on college?"

"Three years"

"...Then a couple of months, till my parents realize that I don't want to -ngh- be there, not that they -gah- care"

I can let loose with Pip, he doesn't care for my small ticks or my weirdness. But I have new ones, new ones that Pip can't see. I do a lot with my hands, like drawing. I'm not good at it but I still do it, just to get the energy out. So I'm not as much of a weirdo like before.

He understands me, or at least some of me. He doesn't understand my want for revenge, but he knows that I need it. To cope, he does other things to cope. Like kindness, he's always kind to everyone. Even a freak like me, that's why I like him.

"Have you been fighting again?"

He's tracing his fingers over my knuckles; they're always marred and rough. I don't really like people touching me, but he is okay. It's the same for him, so I guess we always have each other.

That is also _his_ fault, everything is _his _fault. No, that's wrong. I'm not childish; I don't think that war is _his_ fault or that the global warming is _his_ fault. I know exactly what's _his _fault and not. That I can't touch people, and that I ran away from the home I had is _his_ fault. That only Pip is with me today is _his_ fault.

"No, they're old" I lie, I don't want to worry him.

"Righto, you should take better care of them"

"Yeah, sorry"

Wendy's mother is the one that is going to show the way, she will drive in front of us. I don't want to be stuck in the same car as her all the way to Denver, I like the rusty old Pickup we have. I know that she is surprised that we even have a car, I almost let it slip that I stole it just to see her face. But thieves don't go to college, so I'm not going to say that. Maybe I should, maybe I should tell them every illegal thing I've done. Then I wouldn't be forced to college now, but I would be turned in and I can't handle prison. The germs; and the murderers that can kill me when I sleep, I would never sleep again, and then I would die, Pip told me that.

Our things are already in the trunk, we don't own much. I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't like the gun I own. Would that be an option? To just shot _him_ when I see _him_, but then I would go to prison. And then _he _would have screwed up my life. I really have to stop thinking of _him_.

"Just drive after me, I'm pretty sure we can find a spot for your car there" she tells us.

Her car is a new one, nice with shiny black color. I like the fact that her car wouldn't hold in a car crash. It would be one of the demolished cars you see in the corner of the whole thing. Our car is better; I've had a couple of crashes and it always survives. It happens when I haven't drunk my coffee or when I suddenly have my old ticks coming back.

Sadly, it's not a warm car or a cold one. In the summer it's unbearable to sit in it after a couple of hours in the sun, and in the winter we have to put on layer of clothing to not freeze.

* * *

I didn't know who I would meet when I went into the dorm. I of course knew that Wendy would be there, and then probably Bebe. They still hung out together what I knew. But I didn't know which other people would be there. So when I came face to face with Damien I was surprised, and when I saw Craig I sighed. I was probably glaring too.

I didn't hate Craig, or maybe I did my feelings have always been very mixed up. But I was angry with him, because he hadn't cared when I left. None of my friends had, but Craig was the one I had tried to tell what happened and he didn't even want to listen.

I also knew that all the people that stood in this room could have done something to prevent it from happen, but they were too thick headed to even care to listen, to see where it would lead to, see what would happen. Not even Pip had listened but he still cared when I told him, and when _he_ destroyed our lives he had been there. I regret that that I told him sometimes, that he was there, that I let _him_ destroy his life.

But I guess that we're stuck with these people, at least for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

A(N: Well here you have another chapter of this marvelous story of mine, for now I have decided that I will try to give it my all and see how it turns out, maybe even be able to finish it to. I hope so.

* * *

Chapter 3

Tweek had… changed?

If we compared height, all of us was pretty even, I and Token stood the tallest and Cartman the shortest. Even the redhead was taller than him to his own resentment.

But Tweek, holy fuck, he was taller than me in inches. And the skinny kid I remembered, the one that screamed when he saw dust rats, had grown muscles. Not buffy, just muscular and I'm pretty sure that he would kick our asses if he wanted to, maybe not Damien but that is if it involves fire or not. It looks like he just has kicked someone's ass if you would look at the bruises over his knuckles, they were huge. Either he hit a bad spot and cracked them on skeleton, or he hit the guy hard.

And the weirdest thing is that I in my head can compare him with a lumberjack, he has small stubble but I can pretty much see him in a beard. The shirt his wearing is plaid red, to that just some loose jeans and ankle boots. Maybe he have been a lumberjack, I don't know what he have done under the past five years he has been gone.

"What is he doing here?"

Tweek snaps his eyes away from me and stares at Cartman. I'm not sure which one of the blondes that the fat boy is talking about; no one ever knows what he talks about. Wendy came out from the kitchen to great her mother, also she stops and grimace. To that Tweek grins.

"Mom, wasn't it just one roommate?"

"Uh, yes but Tweek insist to bring Philip with us"

"Well okay, it is a double bedroom after all" she says after some hesitation.

I turn my gaze to the small blonde behind Tweek; he on the other hand is shorter than all of us (Cartman can finally be proud of his height). He still has his hair in shoulder length, and his clothes are of newer model, but still in those bland brown colors. Over his frame his wearing a dark brown bomber jacket and to that he has a pair of pilot sunglasses, which are hilarious if you think of the fact that we are indoors.

Tweek stand out more because of the plain blonde behind him.

"I put my car in the parking slot, next to the black one"

The tall blonde turns his eyes to Damien, like he knows that the car is his. And maybe he does, maybe he knows about us and we just don't know shit about him.

The others emerge from the TV room to greet their new roommates, and then just stand there. Tweek tilts his head, Pip just stands there with his over polite smile on his face. Token, the nicest of all of us are the first one to step forward.

He reaches out his hand and smile to Tweek, who looks at the hand with a strange emotion flickering on his face.

"Don't touch me"

It's a weird thing to hear, so strange that I don't know if it's offending or not. But the hand is tucked back at Token's side again, and he smiles, less confident.

"Want me to show you your room?" Token offered, trying to smooth it over.

"Sure do that"

Suddenly I'm scared for our apartment. The hall is so small we often leaves our clothes in the kitchen or in the living room. The girls clean, and sometimes they get us to clean. But somehow all of the bottles from the booze ends up on the floor, and then never leaves.

What will Tweek think of it? Not that I care what he thinks but the place feels, dirtied. Those green judgmental eyes scans over the room, he looks kind of disgusted by the bottles but that could also be of the smell of smoke oozing from our room.

The architect that did our dorm must have been drunk; or I think so. Because the whole lay up for the place is fucked up.

The hall is all too small for our stuff and then leads directly into the kitchen. The kitchen opens up to the TV room, which are just some cheap couches placed in front of a TV Clyde dragged with him. Doors lined on the walls are our rooms, and the one all to the left is the bathroom. That means that every morning when you want to just sneak into the bathroom to fix your bed hair or morning wood, everyone sees you. It's funny when it happens to Clyde or Stan, I almost laughed an hour, but it's not funny when it happens to you; or Damien because he really doesn't like to be offended.

I don't think I can say that I don't like the way Tweek looks at the place, because that would be really fucking weird. I flip off the blondes back instead, and almost have a heart attack when Tweek looks back at me. He saw the finger and grins, not reassuring like _heh that was a good joke,_ no more like _I will stab you when you sleep. _

We're living with a psychopath, what medication did Tweek go on when he was small? Someone that knows that, that can tell me that I'm wrong, oh god I hope I'm wrong because I really don't want to be stabbed. Take Kenny instead he always comes back.

Pip's reaction is weird on the other hand; he doesn't even turn to look at the place. He is violating our walls instead, being tugged by Tweek after him; he's dragging his hands over the wall. The sound of nails against it seems to anger Cartman, but he doesn't say so. I think all of us are pretty annoyed by it actually.

To me it seems like the life I was trying to escape has become more fucked up.

-Tweek-

I knew that they would notice Pip acting a little bit… off.

He is indeed used to our constant moving, but he doesn't really like new places and new people. They scare him I think, and when they notice his handicap they start to treat him different. Sometimes even like his dumb, and I swear I will punch the one that thinks that Pip is dumb, he is probably smarter than me, he just don't have the ability to show it as easy as me.

But I had hoped that anyone else had noticed it when I left Pip with the others, which were the smartest because I think it's better for them to realize it on their own. Because I'm not going to baby them and tell them about us, if they want to know something they have to get the information themselves.

I just had to be Cartman that noticed it, hadn't it?

I had the door open so that I could keep watch on my little blonde companion. And then I heard Cartman starting to talk to him.

"Pip, can you walk straight ahead"

And Pip complies, because he often do that afraid that people will find him annoying else. And I notice that there is a hinder in Pip's way, a metal string that they probably use to hang up their clothes. There is actually a couple of jackets on it, and crinkled newspaper under it. Before I can act Pip walks into it and falls down on the floor.

It just had to be Cartman.

The small blonde yelps when he hits the wooden floor, dropping his glasses. The fat teen laughs and the other stare at the whole thing with a confused look, because they still don't know what's going on.

It's pretty obvious so they should notice it. But maybe their stuck in the past, and is thinking on the old Pip and not this one, the one that I know far too well, and that knows me better than anyone.

Pip sights and stand up, he does that careful so that he won't bang his head in the metal string. Or tip anything, I would have told him that there wasn't something to tip if he hadn't talked first.

"Could someone give me my glasses?" he asks in a small pleading voice.

And then it sinks in, or maybe it's when they see his eyes. They used to scare me, light blue almost white and so… unseeing. Maybe that's stupid, because he can't see so of course he will be fucking unseeing.

"Here"

Because no one does anything I have to do so, I pick up his glasses and put them back on his face. The others are staring at us, like they trying to make up for all that Pip can't see.

"Pip's blind? He wasn't before… I mean"

No he could perfectly see, before _that _happened, before _he_ happened. But that is not something I'm going to tell them, so I glare at Cartman, because this is his fault. That Pip had to bang his head against the floor, and that no one just could have asked Pip to take the glasses of.

"Yeah, I pretty much now that, thanks for pointing that out"

I talk to Clyde, who asked but it's Cartman that I'm talking about. He pointed it out painfully, and I realize that I still don't like the fat lard. Always dragging everyone down with him on his stupid plans, that mostly hurt everyone else than him, did he change at all?

He did change, but only his features. His still fat, but his face and body has grown sharper, giving him a face that would be nice if he thought about his body size.

All of the others have also change, but I can still see the kid in them. The angry one behind Damien's red eyes, the mischievous in Kenny's smile, the passive on in Craig's posture, all of that is still there. But it's grown, like they have got more personality than before. More experience.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well this one is a little shorter than the previous chapter, but I'm glad I managed to write it.

and **stylemylifebunny **thank you for the kind reviews, it made me happier that someone appreciate this story and wants me to write it.

Chapter 4

The tea set that they owned was an old one that Wendy had brought with her; the most of their furniture and the likes was brought by one of them, instead of bought. The cups were old, and a little too small to give you enough to drink without refilling it once or twice. And the outside's decorating were marred, some of it scraped. Black mixed with brown from the various teas and coffees they had used were ingrained inside the cup and impossible to get off.

But I don't think Pip thought about that, maybe he would stroke his fingers against the side and wonder over the cracks in the side. Maybe he would wonder why the smell of the dusty chinaware overcame the sweet aura of the tea. But he wouldn't ask why they looked like that, why they were colored like that or why they were designed like that.

It was weird to think of how the world looked… was... for a blind. I had never encounter one before actually, you heard about them and see them in town but when you meet one you don't know what to do. Do you treat them differently? Would they be angry if you tried to help them, would they think that you thought them incapable of taking care of themselves?

And it was also the thing with just the blindness, because you start to wonder how it is but you don't want to ask. I could close my eyes, try to imagine how it would be like, try to taste, smell and hear what he did. But still I would know that when it got uncomfortable I could open my eyes again, it was always in the back of my head. And that was the reassurance that Pip didn't have, he couldn't open his eyes and then see again.

How long had it taken for him to get used to it? And how was it to lose it, instead of never have it from the beginning?

Tweek grunted when he saw the tea, more approving than anything else but still a weird noise.

"It's hot" Bebe warned, putting down the tea in front of the smaller blonde.

The blonde nodded, he smiled once he found the cup with his hand and then stirred the liquid with the small silver spoon. He seemed content with the tea, probably why Wendy had chosen the specific drink and not the usual coffee. The coffee was actually really horrible brand that tasted more water than of the brew, but still we are Americans. And Americans don't drink tea, not normally, that's for the shitty Englishmen.

Would Pip take that as an insult, probably. I think I keep my thoughts to myself. And I think that I don't really want to be on the bad side of the protective larger blonde at Pip's side. He is glaring at us right now.

Maybe he's like Damien, unaware that he scares the shit of everyone around them. I wonder how it will be in school when he is introduced, and what about Pip?

"So… well we have some rules here that you have to follow"

Tweek fixated the smaller brunette with his eyes and hummed as a respond. Only Token, Wendy, Clyde and me had decided to come and sit with them. Mostly because we wanted to point out some rules, and maybe small talk, but I don't really think that either of the blondes wanted to small talk.

"Well, we do turns when it's your time to cook, clean and other stuff like that. I guess that you will have to get used to that"

"I can cook" the blonde smiled, and for a moment I could see the small kid he used to be.

Then Pip chocked on his tea. That got the blonde to smile even wider, he didn't turn to Pip but he laughed.

"What? Are you still scared of my cooking?"

"A matter of fact yes, please don't let him near the kitchen" the Englishman sounded scared.

"What's wrong with his cooking?" Clyde asked curiously.

"It's… um… hard to explain… it's not something… you know"

Pip seemed to suddenly be lost of words, and if anything scared me it was that Pip couldn't even explain what was wrong.

"He's good at cleaning, but the cooking…" Pip trailed of again.

"Okay, I guess it's better not have Tweek cooking then"

The others nodded in agreement, Tweek only grinned at them.

"Pip can you cook?"

The grin turned to a frown on the taller blonde, this time he turned his head to look at Pip.

"Uh, yes, somewhat but it's more like soup and pots and stuff. You know, things that I don't have to see how it turns out, just taste"

"Well that's good then" Wendy smiled.

She was like a mother to us I would say. Bebe was too much of a floozy to be in that role, but she was kind and had her heart in the right place. She just fitted in more with the boys than Wendy, who were too sophisticated to play beer pong with them apparently.

And I guess her mother senses were tingling now, because of Pip. I think that Tweek also saw that Wendy was trying to be kind to the small blonde; he was studying her and then looked amused by her kind words.

"Do you know how it will be with school?" Token asked.

Tweek hadn't picked the right moment to start college; we were already at the end of the autumn term. And in a few weeks we would have winter break, which I was really glad about. This term had been one of the shittiest ones I had; I probably failed in every class. No wonder that they had sent me away to this college.

"I will not begin this term; just pick up the things you people worked with. Go through that under the break I guess"

The blonde hummed, he was staring at the ceiling thoughtfully following the pattern.

"Pip, what will you do?" Tweek asked.

"Oh, I guess I will come with you tomorrow and get your school books"

"I have to don't I?" he sighed.

Pip giggled, it was a nice sound. And it made Tweek grin again more happily than those before.

I saw Damien raise his head in the couch, he huffed irritated. I wonder how he felt about it, to have them here. Or more how he felt having Pip here, he did make the poor teen into a firework.

I wonder how I feel about Tweek.

And I wonder how they felt about us.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter id the best one, or I think so at least :)

So please Rate and Review.

Chapter 5

I silently sit up in the bed; taking a deep shaky breath I try to calm myself. The air hitch in my throat, rasp against the side and brings tears to my eyes. Slowly I lift my hand and with the heel I dry away the tears.

It's common for me to have nightmares, I often have them. But they have subsided with the years, only returning when I'm anxious or nervous.

Meeting the others again is the thing that caused that. I wonder if they still hate me, it feels like that a little bit. Or maybe they're just distant to me.

To calm myself I listen to the soft sound of Tweek's breath, he's sleeping. He never haves nightmares, or not more that people usually have. But he knows about mine, and has tried to help me a couple of times.

He is good at that actually, from all the younger years of his life sitting in the pitch dark and waiting for the underpantsgnomes, he got good at nightmares and the scary things of the night. Or how to deal with them, but this is different he knows. This isn't just a fantasy that you can shrug off as unlikely to happen, because it has happened.

Sitting in bed and scaring myself won't do me any good, so I turn and put my feet on the floor. It's nice; the carpet is oddly thick and gives a warm feeling to my bare feats.

If I'm going to explore it's better to take my cane with, I just wonder how much the clock is. But I don't want to wake Tweek up and ask, he probably thinks it's not a good idea to be up.

The place is still unfamiliar to me, and if we are going to stay here for a while I want to make it as much of a home as I can. Not that we are going to stay here very long, we haven't stayed in one place for long since we left Canada. It made me sad that we had left the country; it had been so much more of a home than South Park had been. But oh well.

When I'm outside of our room I search the door for something I can remember, just a little thing so that I don't run into someone else room… like Cartman. I shudder and continue to search the door.

There! A small crack, probably from one of the screws, either way it disfigures the door and gives me a perfect thing to remember. With a content sight I turn around and go to explore.

First I just move with the wall, to find the toilet. It's supposed to be all to the left so I walk until the cane hits the wall again, then I search for the closest door.

The echoing of water, smell of soap, shampoo and perfume hits me and I nod to the room as a greeting. But I don't go in; the sound makes it feel small and cramp. I don't like that; it's another thing that scares me so I turn and venture around the room.

I don't explore the kitchen either, Tweek don't want me to hurt myself of the sharp tools or the Owen and such things. And frankly the smell of smoke scares me out of it.

The living room is nice, or I think it's the living room. One of the couches is really neat. It's a leather one that's old and has grown soggy and soft. I pad around with my hands for a while just so I can get a clear picture of it, it doesn't seem so very big. Just enough room for three people I think, I just have to reach the other side to see that.

While I try to reach the other end, getting as much as I can from the smooth texture, I wonder what color it has. Is it light cream? It's a nice color, not as stiff as the dark brown leather or black leather is. I want to think that it's that color.

My hands suddenly bump into another texture, rougher. I reach out my hand and touch it softly then I snatch them back when I feel the warmth of a body under them. I whimper, a lump gathers in my throat again. Maybe I should have stayed in the room with Tweek; I don't know these people good enough to know what they will do.

Or I knew them good enough to know what they would have done, but now I'm not sure.

And the person hadn't said anything to me this whole time, what if it even wasn't one of the residents. Did they lock the door at nights as properly like Tweek? Did they test the handle twice just to see that no one could come in if they didn't break in?

I shudder and then feel the tears build up again, dropping down my face. That's when the other finally does something… he swears?

"Fuck! Are you crying?"

That voice, I remember it. It is indeed one of the teens living there, but I don't know how happy I am to meet this one.

"Why didn't you tell?" I ask meekly.

"I don't have to tell you… I… I'm sorry" he growls back at me but falters in the end.

I try to dry away the tears again, holding the cane to my chest like a life line.

"It's not good to rub your eyes"

"Oh"

I laugh at that; I never would have imaged the anti-Christ telling me something like rubbing one's eyes is bad. A shuffling sound alert me that Damien is moving, a soft cloth is dropped in my palm. I laugh again and then sit down; I don't know what it is that I have in my hand. But it smells of brimstone, and oddly enough lavender. It's much better to my eyes than my hands.

"What's up with the cane?"

"That's Tweek, he puts them there"

Stickers in various sizes are stuck one the plastic surface, Tweek told me that the most of them are neon colored that sticks in his eyes. But I like them, they have glitter and some of them are 3D so I can feel what it is they form.

"He got them in Las Vegas actually, when he won at poker" I hear Damien give a surprised scoff.

"See this one is a coffee cup, that's Tweek. That's the British flag, me. And the Canadian flag is our… home I guess. There are more of them, like the rainbow is…" I hesitate "Am I boring you?"

Damien scoffs again, but doesn't say anything. So I stay silent, afraid that I maybe have angered him.

"Why are you up?"

"I can ask you the same" I laugh because I can hear him clench his jaw.

The dorm is completely silent, not even the sound of people sleeping escapes the doors. But the house fills the silent with small creaks that are common.

"Go to sleep Pip"

Oddly enough I comply too his demand and gets up to leave. I stop when I realize that I still are holding his napkin(?) in my hand. But when I ask if he wants it back he is completely silent, I almost think that he have left me alone in the room.

"Keep it, Lavender is supposed to help you sleep" he then says.

_Then shouldn't you have it?_I think before I leave him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I didn't want to admit it but these people were… nice.

I knew what kindness was, it was not like I never felt it and didn't understand it. But I always had the trouble to understand why they were so kind to me. Maybe that's just how some people are, they are just born that way. Others are not.

Wendy cooked porridge to breakfast, together with Token. They seemed close when I watched them, small gestures and small smiles to each other, like they were sharing a secret. I didn't like that thought; because I didn't find secrets pleasant.

But I guess they were together, or liked each other. Craig emerged from the room behind me, together with Damien and went to the bathroom. They didn't great me, but it was nicer than the sneer I had gotten from Cartman.

Not that I didn't give him back one to, but I still found it nice that they didn't pay me any extra attention. It was always nice when people didn't find me weird.

"Are we going?"

"Mmm"

I hoped up from my chair, letting the plate slip down in the sink I ran back after my car keys. I wasn't entirely sure where the college was, but I didn't want to ask. Hell I didn't want to talk to anyone of them.

Our car stood beside the black one just where I had left it. It hadn't been so hard to guess who's car it was, it was to flashy for Craig and none of the others would get a black car like that. Even the insides leather where black with minor details in red.

Pip had taken his cane this time; it was for the best really. When we got here yesterday we hadn't have to move very much, just get in the car and drive and then up into the dorm. Nothing more than that, but now we were going into a school.

Teachers and students would fill up the whole building, making it easy for Pip to trip over simple things like a book forgotten on the floor or just someone walking into him.

"Did you eat?" I asked.

Pip grimaced. I had let my thoughts wonder, shit. Wasn't I supposed to make sure that Pip ate, it was always important that he got enough to eat. Even when he ate sometimes his body wouldn't take up the important nutrition, just a year ago he had ended up in the hospital.

Maybe Wendy would help me? I never had anyone else to ask for help, but it would be good if someone could keep an eye on Pip.

The college hadn't been as hard to find, the dorm was close to it so that it would be more convenient for them. But I noted that there were dorms closer to the college, nicer to.

School was also a thing that I hated, most of all the headmaster. With so much control over the fate of the student they did awfully little for them, and they hated the kids in most of the schools. I hadn't had one good headmaster, but then again I only had had two. One didn't give a shit about what happened, like everyone else, and the second had expelled me. The whole incident hadn't even been my fault.

I parked the car and then helped Pip out, heading for the school I could already notice the weird looks I got. I was already treated as a delinquent, maybe I should get a tattoo just for the show, a really nice one, like a parrot… or coffee. That would be nice.

The expedition wasn't that hard to find, the corridors was still empty. But the reception was also empty, closed until the first school bell. We took a seat outside the brown office, watching the school fill up.

It was funny to see the inside of a school again; it was a long time since I had bothered to go into one. But they all looked the same, once you looked past the looks of the building, but even they were the same in the base.

Classrooms, lockers placed in convenient places between them, offices for the teachers filled with paper, library for the books and probably also the computers if the school had any. The cafeteria, with long tables and benches, surfaces that were easy to clean, the bathroom far away from the classroom to not leave smell or get the students to think that they could just run of in the middle of the class.

I hope that I will be able to leave soon; I really don't like this environment. And I can see that Pip is shifting uncomfortably besides me.

A woman finally appears; she takes out the small key to the expedition and goes inside. I fallow her together with Pip; she's already placed in front of one of the black computers.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm Tweek Tweak, supposed to start here"

"Oh yes!" she cheers and goes to one of shelves.

A pack of book is stacked there; she lifts them and places them on the desk. A small list is placed on top, which he hastily goes through.

"Well, we have everything here for you. You will not start this term, but the school work we're expecting you to do is inside of this" she offers a binder to me "But because of the inconvenience of you not starting here directly we're putting you into one of the activities"

I did not hear about that, what kind of activities did they think I would do? Hopefully it's not too much of a bother, like running I don't freaking like running.

"Most of the groups are already filled, but there is an opening in the drama club, so we have put you there for the moment being. Here you should go and take a look at it now"

The binder is handed to me, and then the books. The whole thing is more organized that I thought it would be. The last school I was in was more of an arranged chaos.

But I guess we need to take a look at this drama club before we leaves, I am going to be stuck there for the moment being.

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. There will be some time before next will be updated, I have kind of a trouble there and how to establish everyone's relationship. But hopefully you don't have to wait for to long.**

**Review and Rate!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well here is next chapter after a long wait, hopefully people still care to read it.**

**Rate and Review if you like, and maybe I update chapter 9 a little faster!**

Chapter 7

The drama club was apparently putting up a play.

Apparently it was The Swan Lake.

Apparently I would fit the role of Von Rothbart.

And apparently Clyde thinks that is hilarious.

Because they _apparently_ is also in the fucking drama club, not all of them just Wendy, Craig, Clyde, Kenny and Bebe. And that is still a lot of the people I don't want to see, more than I already have to.

I take back that I thought that they were nice, because they are laughing their asses of because I'm stuck as the antagonist in the fucking play.

Clyde is wheezing on the floor, Kenny is trying to help him up and the others just stare at me.

"Um, what is it Tweek?"

And I'm an asshole that forgot that Pip couldn't see the whole thing.

"They are here"

"Oh?"

Oh, he uses that sound far too much. I think it is because he is trying to get rid of his British accent, or quirks.

I spit the names, still glaring at them. That didn't help me at all, because now Kenny is besides the brunette on the floor. This has grown more annoying that I thought it would be. And if I have to stay in school, to help _them_ with this play meant that Pip would be alone most of the day.

He could come with me, but I don't think it would be so very fun for him. Things like movies, books and plays had grown boring to him. But that was pretty obvious from the start.

The woman that held the damn club thought it was wonderful that I already knew people in it, lived with them. I just thought it was shitty. But I must confess that it was a good way to get to know the play, and who would play whom.

As Rothbart I wouldn't have to really get close to anyone, except Wendy who played my daughter, Rothbart's daughter… fuck. Just fuck.

The lead roles were Bebe as Odette and Kenny as Siegfried, how marvellous that they had the all the blondes as the most important roles. Craig wasn't even in the play; he was going to film it at the premier but wanted some clips from the rehearsals. Clyde was helping with the costumes, he was surprisingly good at sewing even better than the floppy things Wendy did to help him with.

The play and the whole thing were well thought-out actually and very well done. Not just the people that had any connection to the school would come, as parents and students. No it was bigger than that, tickets was sold outside the school, because the school had a reputation -which I didn't know about- to be one of the greatest ethnical school in the whole state.

"So you're stuck here with us?"

I whipped my head around to get a good look at Craig. The question had come as a surprise, we hadn't talked since the day me and Pip came here. I thought he was ignoring me together with Cartman, but we had only been here two days so what would I really know?

"I guess," I snapped back.

Always so polite, Al would probably skin me if he heard me now. But he can't hear me know because he is still home and we are stuck in Denver. How great life is.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Wendy offers.

"Why not" I sight, there is really no reason to not eat with them.

"What about Pip?"

"Uh, I guess I have to"

-Craig-

It was odd to suddenly have new members at our table. It had always been just the South Park kids that had been seated here, and after a while I had got used to be surrounded by the same people. And now there were two new ones, I guess they're also South Park kids if I think about it, and I have to get used to see them to because we live together now.

But they are so odd, even more than they were when we all lived in South Park. Tweek have become this mayor douche, which I must admit I kind of like. He isn't as much of a that scared kid that always needed everyone's help, he probably can take better care of himself better than anyone of us can these days. Pip is still the little chipper kid I grew up with, only he seems more scared of us that before. Maybe it's because he can't see us this time, and there is a big chance that we would bully him again.

Tweek carried both of their trays to the table, and then forced Pip to eat it. I could see Kyle staring at the blonde, calculating him as the scary smartass he was. He was a med student, and was above us in classes because of his intelligent. Much like his brother Kyle had been allowed to go up a grade, and now he used us to test his own skills. Which was rather annoying when you tried to fake sick and he said you were not.

Either way I could see that Kyle was studying Pip, because you could almost see that Pip wasn't really that healthy. He was thinner than he should, something we saw now when he had taken of his coat. And his skin was almost as pail as Damien's.

I looked over to Damien and saw that he was also studying the small blonde. He had taken an interest in him, like I had with Tweek. But that was pretty obvious to happen because of their friendship before. Damien hadn't told much about his return from hell, but he had asked about Pip first thing he did when he came back, only to hear that Pip had disappeared from South Park together with Tweek. If he wanted to find the blonde of course he could with his power from hell, but he never did.

"I think Pip is sick," Kyle suddenly mumbled.

"Yeah, well we can see that," Clyde muttered.

"I can hear you," Pip said a little hurt.

"Oh."

Damien sighed, and Tweek glared at both of them.

"I think we are going back, we have seen enough of the drama club today."

I watched both of the blondes leave, Pip giving a small wave in the wrong direction. Which I wanted to laugh about, but then again I'm a Tucker and we don't really laugh, so I flipped them both of. Wendy that had wanted to talk to them would just have to wait for dinner, or after school.

-Kyle-

_Symptoms look for symptoms._

If you can't find them right away then look harder, people don't go blind like that. Something has to happen to make you blind. It's not from the outside, no scars or tissue that indicates that someone have hurt him… no that's wrong he have scars. Tweek too has them, both of them hides them well. But not in the face, not around the eyes.

I have to look closer, but Stan is pretty much disturbing me by rubbing my thighs, I send a glare at the raven who smirks, pleased that he could get away with it so close to Cartman.

First symptom, he is blind. Which is obvious, then there is the less obvious things, like that he can't seem to control his left hand well, almost loosing grip on the cane before he changes hands. Need to be looked up. And that he is thin, doesn't he eat? No Tweek makes sure he eats, he can't absorb the nutrients from the food? Also need to be looked up.

Do I know any sickness that brings those symptoms, no. Anything else? Yes.

Poison, which one? I need to look this up, Tweek will be mad, he doesn't want anyone close, but this is worry some.

Something I forgot, yes. Pip seems tired, like all the time. Maybe I have to check his heart rate, he wouldn't let me get close to him. Is there someone other than Tweek that can get close to Pip, I smiled which seemed to unsettle Stan beside me.

I will get to the bottom with this.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wrote these at the same time so I decided to post them together, also because it was such a long wait. I really love to write these Damien and Pip moments so hopefully you will like this.**

**Rate and Review**

Chapter 8

I listened to the sound outside the door; I knew that Damien was there again. I could hear him; he had hit something and tumbled down on the ground. How often didn't I do that these days?

I slowly swallowed the lump in my throat. I want to go out to him again, I had another nightmare and for the first time in years I don't want Tweek's comfort. Not that I want Damien's any more than Tweek's, I just want to get outside. The cane stand beside my bed so I grab it and gets up, the napkin -Tweek told me that indeed it was a napkin- is on my nightstand, but I leave it there. I don't want Damien to ask for it back.

Hesitantly I pad out from the room, and make the same slow trip down to the living room and the same couch. I feel eyes staring at me, or maybe glaring. I don't know, I can't see which one it is.

"Why are you crying this time?"

I pat my cheeks and let a giggle escape when I notice that I am crying. I just don't know when I started to. Maybe when I woke up from the nightmare, or when I realised that I can't see if my old friend still glares at people.

This nigh I sit a little closer to Damien, just a little bit. But it feels good, like an achievement I would have been too scared to do just a day ago, it's probably mostly because it's Damien and no one else.

How much I love Tweek as a friend, it was the dire situation that brought us together. But Damien was the first friend I had, that is a little sad considering he set me on fire. I wonder how he changes; another hiccup escapes because I want to see how he grew up.

"Go to sleep Pippers."

I don't do as he says this time, and I don't know if it's the affectionate nickname or the fact that I really want to know, either way I open my mouth and let a question I only have asked Tweek before escape:

"Can I touch you?"

There is silence, Damien making a small choking sound.

"It's because… I can't see, and I want to know how you… look?"

"…Sure."

I turn on the couch, towards him with my feet under me and lean forward. Then I stop, because I haven't touched anyone in years.

"You can't… you can't grab me… okay?"

Another sure, and I finally touches the other. First his shoulder, they broader than Tweek's, but I stop comparing both of them right there. Instead I think of the little child I was friends with, his small shoulder that would stiff when he yelled, and his chest that was always hidden under a little to big turtle-necked shirt. His still haves a too warm shirt on, but this one lets me touch his neck. Which is smooth and hotter than humans are, his Adam's apple is bigger now. And I giggle as I feel it bob up and down when I touch him.

It surprises me that he doesn't have stubble, instead his face his smooth like all of his skin is. The face doesn't have the baby fat like before, it's sharper and better structured like his father that I remember. But he has a wrinkle between his eyes, from all his frowning and his eye brows are as thick as before. His hair is something I always wanted to touch, because it looked so mushy like cotton candy. And when I touch it a giggle again, because it is tousled and the ruffles feels a little like cotton candy but it smells like brimstone and smoke.

"You grew up," I say matter of factly.

"Of course," he mutters, "So did you."

He slowly grabs my wrist and brings them down from his hair, when I try to jerk them away he holds on.

"What happened?"

"No."

Because he promised to not grab me, because it's dark again and someone is holding me again and I can't escape, I start to panic. I jerk back more and more, and try to pry myself out from Damien's hold. But he doesn't let go and he is bigger and stronger than me. And when I finally decide to scream for Tweek I am suddenly brought closer to him instead of being let go.

My nose makes contact with Damien's chest (I think), and I swallow when I feel the grab turn into a warm hug. Damien's is mumbling something, nuzzling his nose down into my long hair and it takes a while for me to understand what he is saying.

"…M sorry, I'm sorry that I wasn't there, that I set you on fire and let something like this happen…" he continues and I slowly melts in to the embrace, "Please tell me what happened."

I shake my head because I'm not going to tell him, but I'm happy. Finally someone outside cares! Finally someone tries to make a difference! And I think I'm crying again, and Damien slowly picked me up with a sight returns me to the bedroom.

"Sleep," he orders before leaving the room, like nothing at all happened.

And I hear him slink in to the room next to us, Kyle and Stan's room I think. But I think that Damien actually cared, because it's Damien and he wouldn't go that low for just anybody to get information. He would threaten and hurt, and burn and torture instead. But I can't say that I'm not a little hurt about him just leaving me after doing something like that.

I fall asleep again, and for the first time the nightmares return back to the ones where I'm burned alive, and I'm watched by two red eyes.

Well at least I am rid of _him, _for a little while.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have reread all my earlier chapters and have tried to right the misspelling and change weird things, but if you find some spelling mistakes or grammar you can point it out for me and I will change it. One of my greatest challengers is to and too; I don't originally speak English for those who think it's silly that I can't the (fucking) difference.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9

-Clyde-

I'm not usually the one that complains. If you doesn't ask Craig or Token that is because then apparently I complain about everything. Well it's not my fault that the school lunch suck, or that it is cold outside, or that the movie is fucking homicidal scary!

But now I'm complaining, and I'm complaining about the fact that my face is getting pounded in and that none of my friends are there to help me. That's because the jerk dragged me into the bathroom first chance he got, which means that I'm late for class.

Another fist in my stomach and I lurch forward, god that hurt. I probably have a black eye already, but hopefully Craig or any of the others would have noticed by now that I'm gone. And hopefully they will not be jerks and try to find me.

Because one of my eyes is swollen shut I can't really see who is coming into the bathroom, sadly most people doesn't give a shit and just walks away when something like this happens to me.

But this time I see a familiar blonde that stops and looks at the scene. He quirks one of his eyebrows and then looks over to the guy that was pounding me in the gut, Tweek doesn't look like he is going to do something.

"What do you want?" the jerk said.

"Nothing."

I feel the air leave my lungs, I didn't expect Tweek to do something, or I did but apparently I'm not worth it. Craig even though he is a jerk intimidates the guy by just plain staring until he leaves while Token tries to talk him out of it. Yes, they are both too much of an asshole to actually hit him. Maybe because the school policy, just one little fight can get you expelled.

Tweek rounds the guy to get to the sink, and the jerk lifts his fist again to hit me…

He gets kicked in the back with a combat boot, and Tweek grins down at him. I didn't think of it before now, but holy shit Tweek is huge! And the blonde kicks out again; the jerk falls down on the floor hitting his chin and howls when he bites down into his tongue.

It's disgusting how much blood that pumps out from his mouth, but Tweek only looks mildly interested.

"Hey!"

We both look up at Craig; he stares a little while on the guy on the floor before turning to us again.

"We… we better get you to the nurse…"

-Tweek-

I started another fight, this is not good, I had promised myself, and I had promised Pip that I would not try to fight again.

"Are you okay?"

I look over at Craig sitting besides me in the nurse office, he covered for me, both of them did. So I won't be expelled… yet again.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well maybe because you just made a guy bite of his tongue!"

"Seen worse, done worse."

It's only a low mutter, but I can see that Craig heard me. I don't like the judgemental look he has on his face, everyone always have it when they talk to me. Wendy's mother that took Pip and me here had it. But I had gotten used to it, I just wasn't expecting it from Craig…

Craig sights and flips me off when I don't say anything more and both of us sits in silent.

"Wasn't you scared that you might get expelled," he then says.

"Already have."

"Is it something that you haven't done before? Can you at least try to make it like you care?"

"Why the hell should I do that!? Do you even know how the world is outside there for a fourteen year old? Y-you thought that I wouldn't have c-changed at all!"

"Of course I think that you would have change! But did you even have to leave from the start if it was such a bad world out there," he growled back.

I never understood the expression see red, now I did. The fucking colour exploded before my eyes and for a moment I thought that I would hit him, then I settled for screaming.

"Y-YES, I f-fucking had to, because no one gave a SHIT about what FUCKING h-happened -ngh- you probably still doesn't know and still -gah- doesn't fucking care, FUCK!"

My quirks, and stutter and every fucking shrill outburst in my voice seemed to come back, I turned before he had time to say something and stormed outside. Some students was outside the office, and gave angry outburst when I rammed trough them.

I couldn't talk to Pip right now, he wasn't here, but I needed to calm down. The vending machine offered coffee, something I hadn't had in a while. Now I took a big cup and filled it with black coffee and basically turned the sugar jar upside down.

The hot liquid scalded my mouth, but I really didn't care to wait. I went outside, the biting cold wasn't that bothersome as Clyde had said in the morning, Al's house up in Canada was worse.

"I'm sorry."

I barely turn my head, but I know that it's Craig. And I haven't forgot, even tough it was five years ago we knew each other, how hard it is for him to say sorry. But I don't forgive him; he has it hard to say sorry I have it hard to forgive. It just gets pushed back in my mind until I either forget it, or make the other pay for it.

"What happened, why did you leave?"

"You -ngh- don't care," I can let it go, he already heard it, a melancholic feeling enters my mind but it's soothing and kind of disturbingly pleasant. At least it's not rage.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"Well you didn't care, in the past before I left. You didn't."

The bell rings, and the few students that is also outside leaves. But we don't move, probably won't for a while, like the cold had frozen us stuck.

"I will believe now, if you tell me," he sights.

"Then why not try to remember? Maybe you will just laugh at me again, like you did before."

"If I remember, will you tell me?"

"Sure."

Craig gives a curt nod and crunches his face together; I want to laugh because it looks ridiculous. But I hate him right now, hate him because he forgot and because he thinks that the happening is a silly little thing he can remember if he crunches his eyebrows together.

"You said that you were expelled before?"

"Yeah, in Canada."

"What did you do in Canada exactly?"

I grimace, too many questions. But I find it simply nice, like two normal friends that haven't met in a while. It's not like the talks I have with Pip, every sentence every word holds a hidden pain when we talk. Because we always have each other, but still we are each other's cruel reminder of what happened.

I think I like talking to Craig.

"We had a home there, went to school because the man we lived with forced us. I worked as a lumberjack sometimes in my spare time."

"You got to be fucking joking me," Craig's gives me a doubtful glance and I smile at him, something I haven't done to anyone but Pip and Al in these five years.

If he remembered I would tell him, maybe he would care and maybe help me. But for now, I would just enjoy talking to him.

* * *

**A/N: I love this pairing, but Dip is much easier for me to write. At least in this story, because Tweek totally hates everyone and just plain out refuses to be paired up with Craig. He is like *****fuck this shit I'm out of here, Pip let's go***** (/-)/︵ ┻━┻**

**By the way, thanks for all the Reviews.**

**They make me all warm and giddy inside and my mom asked why I walked around grinning like an Idiot.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry for the wait. I have finally moved, and we have no Internet yet so I'm kind of stealing our neighbours, so yeah... ****MHEMHTT thank you for you review, I will change it when I have better Internet :)**

Chapter 10

The theater was slowly making progress, finally the costumes was ready and the scenes was becoming better. I could hardly go home anymore, as the teacher wanted the students to work on the theater every living moment. And Pip spent the most of the time with Damian, because he had no interest in theater.

I had tried to bring him with me, but only to keep an eye on him. I rather go to hell before I trust Damian, which maybe would actually be a step backwards considering I'm dealing with the son of Satan. Either way, I tried when I could keep an eye on Pip. At least the two sits in the back of the room talking.

And another thing was that Clyde was practically glued to me since I beat his tormentor, only when Craig finally flipped him off and literally pried him off me when I was on the verge of hitting him did he stop. You would think that the brunette would be smart enough to not touch me when I punched a guy in the face right in front of him.

"Everyone, gather here," the teacher smiled, "You two can also come here."

Damian glared, but pushed himself up and helped Pip up. The rest of us followed.

"I have a surprise for you all," the grin on her face grew, which I took as a bad omen.

"After the holiday, your parents are going to come and see the play!"

Well fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. That is just plain out horrible, I do not want to meet my parents. They are at fault for me being here! Why would they even care, they haven't up until now, and not before this either.

Pip tugged at my shirt and gave an uncertain smile, at least I could be glad that he was here. And he wouldn't have to bother about his parents, they weren't even alive... well fuck that was insensitive.

"You think they will come?" he asked.

I shrugged, I actually didn't know. They didn't care, I didn't want them here, and they thought I was a complete failure. Why would they come, if not the teacher had convinced them to come, which was actually something that could happen.

From what I have learned about her is that she is really fucking engaged in what ever she does.

"You will see Mimi," Kenny mocked.

"Well Karen will come to," Craig bit back.

"My sister doesn't flip me off," Kenny said.

"They seem happy about it," Pip whispered.

I grinned, they did seem happy about it. Maybe I would be happy some day that someone was going to come and visit me, other than Pip.

"Well then, let's get to work. Tomorrow the holiday begins!"

"Yey, tomorrow," Kenny mumbled.

After the holiday I would start for real, if I wanted to leave the holiday would be best. Then I and Pip would be moving around again, I don't think Pip would say anything against me. But I know him enough to know that he seemed more happy than he had been in a long while.

"Your parents coming?"

I turned around to see Craig's blank stare, have to give him cred for sneaking up on me, that haven't happened in a while.

"Why?"

"Just asking," he sighted.

We hadn't talked very much since the day we stood outside together, but I knew that he had tried to figure it out, what I said to him when five years ago. I could see him stare at me on different occasions, and one time he actually asked Pip. That had not been the greatest idea he had had. Pip had started crying, which he had to explain to Damian and me.

"So should we start?"

He gestured for his camera, and to the stage.

"I hate you."

* * *

"Okay, do everyone have everything?" Kenny looked around.

"Yup, got my things," Clyde answered, the others nodded.

"Then we're off! HOLIDAY!" the blond ran to the door and jumped down the set of stairs in his escape from the school.

"Kenny you will die if you do that!" Kyle screamed after him.

"Not like someone car- ouff!"

Craig glared at Bebe who hit him over the head, I and Pip walked after them. We hadn't taken the cars today, and was heading for the coffee house close to their house. School had ended, and we had finally been allowed to leave. Now was the time to leave if I wanted to.

"Can't we stay?"

I flinched and looked down at Pip, two sneaks up on one day, what is wrong with me?

"When did I let it slip?"

"You brooding, you always brood before we leave," Pip grinned.

"Why would you like to stay?"

Pip blushed, the kind of blush that spreads red over his cheeks and neck and makes the freckles show. And looked away, or more turned his head away because he didn't know where his eyes looked and he knew that he was brilliant red in the face.

"Um... Damian and I, haveadate."

**A/N: There you have it a short little chapter, I will try to continue it when I get better Internet. And hopefully next chapter will be longer, and more interesting. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: They promised that I would get Internet tomorrow, but I don't trust them. But I think this will start to update sooner than before, and I don't think there is very much left. Okay more than I think probably, but enjoy and review if you like.**

Ch. 11

"No, no, no, no! Where is it?"

I frowned and turned in bed again, it was getting hard to ignore the red heads shouts. It was supposed to be holiday, but am I allowed to sleep in, no! Instead my roommates continue to annoy me in different kind of ways.

Pip rose from bed and tilted his head to listen.

"Do you know what it is he lost?" he slowly mused.

"No, I don't care."

"Maybe I should help him?"

"Yeah, great idea, -ngh- lets have the b-blindman find it."

The blond opened his mouth, but closed it again. I had seen him sad before, scared, sometimes angry, but never directed at me. I swallowed the next comment, and turned my back at him. I didn't like it, not at all. The sudden crack between us, and I was scared.

Scared that if I left now he wouldn't leave with me, that I would be alone. And I knew that I wouldn't take it very long, that I would break on my own and do something even more stupid than the shit I had already done.

"Where is it!"

"For fuck -ngh- sake!"

I jumped out from the bed, almost collided with Pip and left the room. Kyle was turning the already dirty place up side down, looking for whatever he had lost. Pip followed after, carefully avoiding me, which I hated. Because he shouldn't be afraid of me, shouldn't chose these people over me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, it wasn't just me that had left their room to look at the rampaging Kyle.

"I can't find my book, all my notes are in there!"

"Maybe you forgot it at school." Kenny offered.

"But I thought I had it!"

"Sorry dude, just have to wait until break is over," Clyde snickered.

"No I need it now, can't we go and get it?"

He looked like he was having a panic attack, breathing shallow and staring at Stan for help.

"Schools locked."

I turned to see Craig and Damian leave their room, the Antichrist went to greet Pip, I gritted my teeth. Kyle was still trying to find any possibilities to get his damn book, Pip was talking with Damian ignoring me, Craig was staring questioningly at me and I started to find all of this annoying.

"I can get that book!"

Kyle turned and looked at me.

"What the school is locked."

"Do you want it or -ngh- not?"

"You can't," Clyde said.

"Want to bet on that?" I leered.

"Sure!" Clyde grinned, "Sweet, I will win this time!"

He laughed pointedly at Token, thinking on something that I probably wouldn't understand. Pip tilted his head, with a small smile tugging on his lips. And I couldn't help but let a smile slip onto my lips, our trip to Las Vegas hadn't been the best but we had found out that I was very good at making bets.

I hadn't lost him completely at least.

"What are we going to bet on?"

"Well if you lose I can make you all dinner," Pip's smile vanished.

"But if you lose I get to do your suit, to the play!"

I shrugged, he was doing it either way. But I could guess that they would differ if I lost the bet, which I didn't intend on doing. Breaking into to a school was easy, they often didn't have alarms so that the teachers could go into school if they had to do some work.

Realizing that I still were in my pyjamas, I went back to my room and changed to normal clothes. It would be better to walk, if someone saw the register on our car they would find that it was stolen from a man in Canada half a year ago.

Craig waited for me when I came out from the room, he was already dressed when he left the room with Damian.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

He shrugged and followed me out the door, I had a last glance at Pip and sighted. At least Craig's company was tolerable, and I needed someone that could tell me where Kyle's book could be.

"So what's you trouble with Pip?"

We had already left the dorm behind us when he asked, and I realized that it probably had been why he followed in the first place. He was a sneaky bastard, moving slowly but surely towards his goal, using different methods of getting under ones skin.

"Ngh-nothing."

"Doesn't seem like that," he was more careful than the time when I had started yelling at him.

"N-not something -g- you need to c-care about."

"Is it because he's gay?"

"I'm gay."

I glanced at him, he looked at me not sure what to say. Not that I had expected him to know, but it was still funny to see his blank look disappear for a second, before he got back to his stoic look.

"Are you jealous?"

"Not in -deh- the way you think," I scoffed, "I'm -ngh- not romantic interested in Pip, his like a-a-a little brother I guess. That I messed up."

"The thing that happened, did Pip become blind then?"

"Good guess Craig."

Craig muttered something that I couldn't hear, but then he started asking again, which I couldn't say I appreciated.

"How do you become blind like that?"

The school came into sight, and I hurried up. If we were unlucky there would be someone there to stop us, but the parking was empty and the lights were off.

"Not telling me, huh?"

I looked around the front, and found a rock. Craig watched as I tested it in my hand, and didn't realize what I was doing before one of the windows were hit. It only left a hole, but I could stick in my hand and open the lock on the window. I hefted myself up and jumped inside.

"Do you do this often? Was this how you was expelled?"

He followed me inside, and pointed at Kyle's lockers direction.

"No, I was expelled for hitting a -g-guy."

"Why?"

"He was an idiot, and he happened to hit Pip. Of course he started it all, but I was the one that got expelled because I had been on the headmaster's case from the start."

"Oh, what happened then? You said that it was in Canada."

I stared at his back, hoping that he would feel my murderous intent. But he only trudged farther inside, I sneered. It would be easy to hit him, when his back was turned to me like that. But it didn't really feel necessary to do so, actually I found it rather pointless.

Craig stopped in front of a locker and pulled out a key, Kyle must have given it to him when I was in my room.

"Al got angry, the man we were living with. Said that I needed to stop fighting all the time, we disagreed with each other, and I decided that we shoul- GAAAH!"

Half of the lockers content poured out over us, shit what if we got crushed by all the books and suffocated. Or they would hit us in the head and then we would bleed to death and... shit I was thinking and sounding like I used to!

"Your vibrating again," Craig laughed.

"What!"

"Like you used to, vibrate on the spot."

I actually was trembling, but I glared at him and tried to calm myself down again. Deep breaths, _in and out_, no need for that stupid medicine thrown inside the car trunk together with the gun. Oh shit, I wouldn't stop trembling like some idiot.

"So-o which -ngh- book i-is Kyle's."

Craig chuckled and crouched down and picked around the books, thick books with medical shit written in them, all looking the same. I wondered how Kyle even bothered to read trough them, while Craig went trough them I tried to press them back inside the locker.

But it was damn hard, with my hands vibrating and my whole body seemed to be in on it. Maybe I had hit my head, and now had a head wound that was slowly killing me. Okay this was ridiculous, why _now_ of all times. Probably because I was fighting with the only person that had cared about me for the last five years, because I was to afraid to let go of him.

Suddenly Craig took my hands and started rubbing small circles at the back, I frowned at him. But it was actually calming and after a while my shoulders stopped shaking so violently.

"There it is," Craig let go and scooped the book up, he looked trough it.

"Weird, Kyle seems interested in poison."

I nodded, still a little uncertain about what just had happened. But it seemed normal to Craig, and I do remember him doing it when I was small, when we still were friends.

Were we still friends? Pip was the only one I considered a friend, because he had always been there. But it didn't seem to hurt having Craig as a friend, actually the opposite. He seemed to be able to calm me down, but still I didn't know how a friend was supposed to be. I forgot that, and here I was angry that Craig had forgot what I told him, would he hate me if he realized that I didn't consider him a friend. Or was it obvious, probably was.

Fuck I was starting to get paranoid again.

**A/N: Well there you have it, Damian and Pip's date will be a little later if you were wondering about that :)**


End file.
